


See you at church day

by Seonulike



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bbangnyu soft fluff, Chanhee church boy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Younghoon tall guy, spontaneous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seonulike/pseuds/Seonulike
Summary: One sunday, Chanhee met a beautiful man at church. Chanhee hopes to see him at church every sunday. Now sunday isn't so boring
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 6





	1. Sunday 1

Sunday 1.  
Chanhee is a very religious person. Every Sunday, he goes to church with his mom. This Sunday, he was very excited because he had prepared a cute fit that had been on his mind for days. He woke up early and go take a bath. It's already 6:30 am and church starts at 7:00. He got dressed and wait for his mom to get ready. 

They got to the church just in time. The mass is starting. They are singing songs and worshipping God. Chanhee suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom so he told his mom and left. He went to the bathroom and got into one of the stalls. He got out and wash his hands and he also heard someone coming out of the stall. He was about to rinse his hand when a tall, slender, pretty man got out one of the stall. He went to the sink beside Chanhee. They smiled at each other. Chanhee immediately thought that he was so cute. Beside the tall handsome man is a wall with the tissue holder mounted into it. He went there and got tissues. Since his hands are wet, the tissues got ripped. He squeeled in frustration. The tall guy looked at him and Chanhee got shy so he quickly ran to the sanctuary. Inside he was about to seat when the tall guy entered and sat. The made eye contact which made Chanhee blush a little. That Sunday is pretty memorable. He hope to see that guy next church day.


	2. Sunday 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, Chanhee got the win

Sunday 2. 

Chanhee is EAGER to see the beautiful man he met on church. Today he woke up early and was pretty excited. His mom isn't coming today with him and he thought it was great because he can flirt or whatever. 

He arrived at the church looking pretty and all and honestly, even tho he woke up pretty early, he got there a little late. When he entered the building, most of it are taken so he sigh at frustration. He finds a seat and guess who was beside him,,, of course its the handsome guy that he's been thinking about. Chanhee just sat there quietly, not managing to start a conversation, until the man spoke up.   
"Hi! Do you often go here?" The man ask Chanhee  
"I do. I often go here. How about you? I don't often see you here." Chanhee respond  
"Oh, I just moved here. Btw, my name is Younghoon."   
"Thank god i finally know his name" Chanhee thought to himself.   
"Hi Younghoon, I'm Chanhee. Since you just moved here, you know I could Show you around" Chanhee told Younghoon.   
Younghoon was about to response but the mass is starting and they need to be quiet. 

After the mass, they went outside and talk. They get each other's phone number and promised each other to meet again sometime. As time pass by, Chanhee needs to go home so they parted ways. That day is probably a wonderful day for Chanhee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo i might not update this regularly but i hope u keep up! Love yall


	3. Sunday 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well they finally got to hangout isn't it great

Sunday 3

Another Sunday has come and Chanhee is excited to see Younghoon. Before going to church he texted Younghoon first.  
*Hey Younghoon! See you at Church!*  
*Hey Chanhee didn't expect your text but see you!*  
*Shall we go and hangout after church today?*  
*Sure lets do that!*

Now Chanhee is more excited since he's finally gonna hanghout with Younghoon. He's thinking about where should they go and stuff until his mom called him and said that they're going to church now.

They arrived at the church and he saw Younghoon waiting for him at the door. Chanhee told his mom that he's gonna sit with his friend today and her mom agreed. He also get permission from her mom that he's gonna hangout with his friend after church. He went to Younghoon and told him that they should enter the church now. They went inside and sat down far away from Chanhee's mom so that she couldn't see them. Before the mass start they talk a little and greet each other a good morning and then the mass started and after that they remained quiet. While they where listening to the preacher Younghoon find Chanhee playing with his fingers. He thought it was cute so he hold Chanhee's hand. Chanhee was very shocked inside because he did not expect it but as time pass by, he got comfortable with Younghoon and starts fiddle with Younghoon's hand. It gave them both butterfly in their stomach.  
The mass ended and both of them didn't realize that they were holding hands. They got out of the church and Chanhee finally noticed that they were holding hands so he quickly let go of Younghoon's hands.  
"So Younghoon where do you wanna hangout?" asked Chanhee  
" hmm we can go to my house" said Younghoon looking at Chanhee  
Chanhee is at panic right now. He did not know why but he felt nervous because they've only known each other for not more than 2 weeks which is still short for Chanhee. He's kinda contemplating right now but he agreed. 

They got to Younghoon's house and it was not far from Chanhee's. They went inside and to Chanhee's surprise, no one is there. "where's your parents?" Chanhee asked Younghoon. "oh they're usually not home because they work at another city. they just left because its monday tomorrow and they have work" Younghoon replied. Younghoon told Chanhee to sit down and they ordered some chicken and Younghoon also cut up some fruits for them to eat. 

Younghoon asked Chanhee what movie would he like to watch and Chanhee just said anything because he couldn't think of one. They end up watching a lame ass movie but we all know that lame ass movie with the best person is better than watching a good movie by yourself so they actually enjoyed it. They didn't realize that its already dark outside. Chanhee told Younghoon that he needed to go home as his mom is probably waiting for him. Younghoon said that he'll walk Chanhee home because its just near by. 

Chanhee is worried about Younghoon going home alone when he's already at his house so he's hesitant but Younghoon is really persuasive. In the end, Younghoon walked Chanhee home. They stopped by in a convinience store and bought ice cream. They where walking on the sideway eating their ice cream peacefully when a motorcycle almost hit Chanhee but luckily Younghoon quickly grabbed him by the waist pulling him near. Their faces where close to each other making both of them blush. Of course they blame it on the cold wind brushing their skin. After that incident they walk farther away from each other to "avoid awkwardness" but they know that it actually made it more awkward. 

They finally got to Chanhee's house and plead each other goodbyes. After that Younghoon went home and Chanhee went inside, he greet his mom and went to his room. Both of them are in their rooms still their cheeks are red like the sun have burned their skin. Chanhee texted Younghoon  
*hey hoon, are you home now?*  
*yeah i just got home*  
*oh thats great. good night hoon<3*  
*good night hee<3*

That night, both of them can't sleep. Their hearts flutter because of the nickname they gave each other, and also of the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello there. i finally updated a longer one than usual so yay. pls leave me some comments or kudos so ik sum1 is reading. thanks love yall


End file.
